


Your Love Is The Best

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cake, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, sweet boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Calum stares at the costumes Luke’s picked out for them, wondering idly where the younger boy had gotten the idea but really just appreciating the creativity. “You’re sure this is what you want us to go as?”Luke nods happily, the grin on his face more than enough to convince Calum to wear whatever the hell this boy says. “Yeah, I think it’s really cute, AND it includes Teddy and Lionel.”Or: Luke gets to choose Halloween costumes for him and Calum.





	Your Love Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from In Your Phone by Ty Dolla $ign and Lauren Jauregui)

Calum stares at the costumes Luke’s picked out for them, wondering idly where the younger boy had gotten the idea but really just appreciating the creativity. “You’re sure this is what you want us to go as?” 

Luke nods happily, the grin on his face more than enough to convince Calum to wear whatever the hell this boy says. “Yeah, I think it’s really cute, AND it includes Teddy and Lionel.”

Calum has to admit it’s a nice touch, to have puppy costumes that go with their own, and he’s positive the guests will think it’s adorable too. He’d been hesitant at first to have a party at his mansion for Halloween but Luke had smiled and batted his lashes and maybe sucked Calum’s soul out through his dick just to get his way and really, Calum’s willpower is only so strong. They’d invited everyone Calum and Luke knew and more, from business partners to friends of friends, and now Calum’s entire staff is busy decorating the inside and outside of the house in spider-webs and creepy lights and skeletons with tombstones near their heads and pumpkins in every little corner. It’s been a production all day long, needless to say, and now that the night is here and the guests are going to start arriving any minute Calum is just glad it’s about to be over. 

“Alright, let’s get dressed then babe.” Calum says, tapping Luke lightly on the ass and grabbing one of the two matching costumes laid out on the bed. 

Luke giggles and does the same, undressing down to the plain white t-shirt and boxers he’s got on and sliding into the costume. He zips it up to about mid chest, leaving some of the white shirt visible and sliding his feet into the plain white sneakers at the foot of the bed. Calum matches him perfectly, both turning to look in the mirror and giggling at themselves as they mess up each other’s hair to give more of the effect they’re going for. 

“You make a hot prisoner.” Luke muses, tilting his head as he ruffles up Calum’s usually pristine hair even more just for the fun of it. 

Calum laughs and swats at Luke’s hands, admiring his boyfriend’s body in the orange jumpsuit marked on the back with Luke’s “inmate number”. “So do you, angel.”

Luke blushes as if he didn’t know that already, reaching back for the other costumes on the bed, the ones for the dogs, and whistling for them both. They come barreling in, Teddy in the lead but Lionel not far behind, and Calum is quick to grab Teddy in his strong arms since Luke has a hard time getting the large Bernese mountain dog to sit still without assistance. Luke picks up the still slightly small Lionel and sits him on the bed, sliding the costume on him piece by piece until it’s all on and he can do the same for the wiggling Teddy. 

Calum chuckles at how hilarious the four of them look together, calling the pups over to sit in front of the large mirror so he can snap a picture of their little family. “Okay I’ll be honest, this really is a great idea.” 

“Told ya.” Luke taunts, smiling as Teddy and Lionel wag their tails in their police uniforms, complete with hats and all. “Their costumes even came with handcuffs.” 

Calum rolls his eyes. “As if we didn’t have enough of those in the house.” 

Luke giggles wickedly and grabs Calum’s left wrist, clicking one side of the cheap plastic cuffs in place, hooking the other around his right wrist and trapping them together. “Now we look even more legit.” 

Calum wants to roll his eyes again but then Luke is kissing him and it doesn’t matter anymore, not even when the doorbell rings and signals the arrival of the night’s first guests. 

\-------------------------------------

By 10pm the entire backyard is swimming with people, each one decked out in costumes of all colors and shapes and worlds, orange and purple fairy lights winking from every crevice of the mansion and dousing the entire party in a warm, eery glow. Calum and Luke have been half-drunk since 9, still cuffed together with Teddy and Lionel following them around the mess of people like actual police escorts. Everyone is loving it, pointing and squealing in wine-wasted delight at how adorable it is, making Luke and Calum grin from ear to ear and share sweet kisses. 

At some point Calum finds himself being literally dragged towards the side of the house by his tall blonde minx of a boyfriend, his lips taken hostage immediately and he really can’t help it when his not-cuffed hand hooks around Luke’s waist and slides down to grab for the boy’s ass through the jumpsuit. Luke hums and tangles his tongue with Calum’s, letting himself get lost in the dizzy pleasure of simply kissing his favorite man. They’re in their own little world for a few minutes when a loud bark sounds from beside them, scaring Luke enough that he yanks himself away from Calum and stumbles backwards in his inebriated state, tumbling into the perfectly clipped bushes and pulling Calum down with him. They fall together with a thud and Lionel keeps barking excitedly at them, making them dissolve into a mess of giggles as Luke rubs their slightly cold noses together happily. 

“It seems we’ve been caught by the police again.” Calum jokes and Lionel comes romping into the bushes.

Luke lets Lionel lick at his cheek with a chuckle. “Back to jail it is.”

They manage to stand themselves up with only minimal issues, Calum starting back towards the party when Luke tugs him back. The older boy gives Luke a curious glance.

“I’ve just decided jail is our bedroom.” Luke clarifies, making Calum’s eyes widen as he glances toward the dancing and drinking crowd of people just 20 feet from them, deciding they won’t miss the hosts for an hour or three as he follows Luke’s irresistible figure around to the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN WITCHES!!!! I wasn't planning on posting tonight originally which is why this is so late and so short but as usual Sara put thoughts in my head and I had to write it and post it. It's part of the Cake sugar daddy thingy but you don't necessarily have to read those stories to understand this one although it would probably help and it'd also be dope if you did! Also Halloween is my favorite time of the year so really how was I supposed to resist the temptations?! Either way, here's a thing and it's Sara's fault so enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> insta: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
